Cloud 9
by Phosphate-Blues
Summary: Some CloudxDyme drabbles that fit in with the Something Fluffy-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Entangled **

Logic used to hold a special place in Leon's heart as a child, being around scientists all the time resulted in him seeing logic as sacred. Leon had long ago given up trying to find logical reasons for things, it just wasn't worth it he discovered. Logic was overrated in this day and age so he didn't bother with it outside of battle.

And because he no longer believed in logic he was not terribly worried about the reason behind finding Cloud making out with a Dyme entangled in fishing wire in the attic. He simply grabbed the box of Christmas decorations and carefully climbed down the ladder.

**Evaporation**

"Dyme? What are you doing?" Cloud asked as he stood behind the boy crouched on the sidewalk.

"I'm watching the puddles evaporate." Dyme answered seriously.

"Oh." Cloud joined the other boy in staring at the puddle. "And what are those marks on the cement?"

"Marker. I'm keeping track of how long it takes to be totally gone." Dyme waved a clipboard at the blond. "I've been here for six hours and its gone down a quarter of an inch."

"Oh." Cloud said again. "So you've been here since 4 AM."

"Yeah. That's when it stopped raining." He scribbled a note on his clipboard.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. "Okay, I'm going to go get something to eat. You want me to bring you something?"

"Are there any poptarts left?"

"I'll go check." Cloud turned and began to walk away. "Be home for dinner."

"Kay! Love you snookums!" Cloud just shook his head and smiled, he'd learned early on not to bother Dyme when he decides to play scientist.

**Coincidence**

"Look, I'm not saying its fate, but I think it is." Dyme pointed at Cloud with his fork. "I mean think about it; the kid's all about freedom and goodness, he's got skillz with a blade, and his hair looks like a mix of yours and Leon's."

"Are you trying to break up with me?" Cloud finally entered the conversation. "Because there are better ways of doing it. And better places." He looked pointedly at the full dinner table.

"I'm just saying Sora could be you and Leon's lovechild from the future." Dyme shrugged. "It can't be a coincidence that he looks so similar to you two."

"What other similarities are there other than the hair?" Leon demanded.

"He's got Cloud's eyes." Dyme turned and stared at Sora. "And he's got Leon's nose."

"No I don't!" Sora whined covering his face with his hands. "And stop looking at me!"

"Look, I just want you to know that if you ever do cheat on me with Leon, your kids will be adorable."

"I'm not going to cheat on you with Leon!"

"Yeah." Riku stared at Sora critically. "And besides, he's got Dyme's hands and ears. So he's probably yours and Cloud's."

Sora made a betrayed noise before letting his forehead meet the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Electric **

Dyme had this thing with electricity; he didn't like it. At all. Like, he'd rather sit in the dark than flip on a light. The only electric things he'd touch were fans and kitchen appliances. He used to use the vacuum but it shocked him once and he's refused to touch it since. No, as far as he was concerned electricity was an abomination and should be done away with.

Except for the little shocks he got whenever Cloud kissed him. Those he could happily live with.

**Waterslide**

Everyone knew not to make Leon angry. Making Leon angry usually resulted in pain and feeling horribly inadequate as he gave you the disappointed stare he perfected when he was 6. No one liked feeling that way so they tried to keep him happy or at the very least satisfied.

Cloud, growing up with the man, was impervious to the stare of disappointment so he had no problem letting Dyme turn one of the larger construction pipes into a waterslide.

**Denial**

When Cloud was a child he decided he wouldn't fall in love. Ever. With anyone. So when it came as a real kick in the pants when he realized he loved Dyme. He actually stopped talking midsentence, dropped the box he was holding, and started to hyperventilate when he realized it. It took several minutes and Aerith slapping him to get him to breath normally again.

"Care to tell the rest of the class why you just had a panic attack?" She asked as she dug around the freezer for an icepack.

Cloud considered denying his feelings, after all they'd only complicate the simple relationship he had with Dyme. It'd make everything too meaningful and make it hurt more if things went south.

Then the door flew open and Dyme threw his arms around his neck. "Are you okay? Yuffie said you had a heart attack or something! You can't die Cloud! I'm too young and talented for you to die!"

Cloud simply hugged him back and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about us."

"Are we breaking up?" Dyme glared at him suspiciously.

"No. I was thinking we should move out and get a place of our own." Cloud smiled at the way Dyme's eyes lit up. Being in love couldn't be that bad he decided.


	3. Chapter 3

**Creativity **

After being locked in a closet for three hours he was very suspicious of Yuffie being nice to him. But when Aerith came and asked for his help he was completely unsuspecting. Cloud had to admit, Yuffie's plans to get them to make out in public were certainly getting more creative.

**Optical**

Cid was by no means stupid, they knew when to follow their gut and when to just back off. He also knew when they were lied to.

"No, that's a cloud. Or rock formation." Dyme waved them off.

"Yah sure? Cause that looks like a damn heartless." Cid growled.

"Don't be silly! Its just an optical illusion."

Cid stared pointedly at the gargoyle heartless nuzzling Cloud's leg. "That damn illusion better not cause any trouble."

**Advertisement**

Cloud stared at Dyme, completely unimpressed.

"What?" Dyme demanded.

"You bought a snuggie."

"So? The ad made it look really comfortable!" He defended. "Stop judging me!"

**Chlorine**

Cloud's friends had all accepted that he would not be marrying Tifa and were genuinely happy he'd found someone. Sometimes they just wished he wasn't with someone so strangely picky.

"I just can't understand why you would waste water this way! You could have used it for something useful!"

"This is useful." Aerith insisted softly. "Everyone gets to use and enjoy it."

"Who can enjoy this chemical abomination?"

"Okay, everyone shut the hell up." Cid glared at them. "What the hell are yah arguin' about?"

"Dyme won't go swimming with us!" Yuffie whined.

"You're not going swimming?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You love swimming."

"Not in that toxic filth!" Dyme shook his head and wrinkled his nose. "Its so weird and unnatural!"

"…It's a _pool_." Leon sighed. "People like it because they don't have to swim with fish and bacteria."

Dyme stared at them blankly. "Who doesn't want to swim with fish?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Intelligent life **

"That's right, boy! Fetch the paper!" Dyme encouraged the heartless sitting on the carpet in front of him to move. "Come on, Archibald! Get the paper!" He clapped his hands in an encouraging matter.

The gargoyle tilted its head slightly before letting itself fall onto its side. It then stretched out on the ridiculously expensive rug and just lay there, occasionally making a weird, and slightly frightening, shrieking noise.

Cloud, Ienzo, and Yuffie had spent the morning watching Dyme attempt to train the beast. They had a pool going on who would break something first.

"He's not going to get the paper." Cloud placed a comforting hand on Dyme's shoulder. "I really think you should just quit now."

"Yeah? How do you know he won't get the newspaper?"

"Because we don't _get _a newspaper."

**Association**

"So is the Candy man coming to dinner?" Dyme asked as he stirred the contents of the bowl in his hands.

"The who?" Cloud asked as he failed for the sixth time to remember what order the forks went in.

"You know, the duck that makes the ice cream and goodies. The candy man."

"Oh. No he's not coming."

"What about Tea time?" Cloud stared at him blankly. "Merlin."

"Yes, he's coming." He gave up and just dumped the rest of the silverware on the table. "And why do you call him that?"

"Cause he's British and they love them some tea." Dyme grabbed a spice off the rack, sniffed it and hen poured it into the mix. "How about-?"

"Why can't you just call anyone by their names?" Cloud sighed.

"You know I'm terrible with names. Now is Wands coming?"

**Charisma**

It had been unofficially officially decided that Leon and company were the leaders of Hollow Bastion. Cloud and Aerith acting as his second and third when he needed help making a decisions.

Seeing as how both men had the emotional availability of a cucumber Aerith handled most PR, so she was thrilled when Dyme came waltzing into the picture. With his wide smiles it was easy for him to charm and placate the angriest of visitors. Unfortunately, this gift had no effect on Leon.


	5. Chapter 5

1) Introduction

Kairi's first meeting with Dyme was much less dramatic and stressful than Sora and Riku's.

Just a simple, "Hey there, I'm Dyme."

Followed by a happy, "Kairi. Pleasure to meet you," and a friendly handshake.

2) Love

When people think of Cloud they don't generally associate him with warm, fuzzy feelings. No, most associated him with a pointy, sharp sword and feeling inadequate in comparison. However, there was no denying the way he would stare adoringly at Dyme and how the look was returned.

3) Light

Dyme was snuggled up against Cloud's side, contentedly humming an annoying pop song. The swordsman had started tuning out his humming an hour ago so he didn't notice when it stopped. In fact, the only reason he knew Dyme had stopped humming was because he had started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you fed me such a cheesy pickup line when we first met!" Dyme gasped between snorts of laughter. "And I _fell _for it!"

4) Dark

Cloud opened the front door to an aggravatingly dark house. He sighed as he kicked his boots off before stepping onto the hall carpet. "Dyme? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen, sweetheart!" came the sing-song reply from down the hall.

The blond flipped the light switches on the way to said room. "We really need to get you over this electricity phobia of yours."


	6. Chapter 6

5) Seeking Solace

"Cloud?" The quiet, almost shy murmur came from the young man standing in the doorway.

The swordsman tore his gaze away from the book in his hands to stare at his lover. "Nightmare?" At the other's nod he closed his book and gestured the boy over. "Well come here then." The youth shuffled over to the couch and curled against his side.

6) Break Away

Dyme slowly and carefully shifted towards the edge of the bed. It took nearly three minutes but he eventually made it and sat up, grinning victoriously.

He stopped grinning however when his bedmate rolled over and yanked him back down. The next hour was spent wondering why Cloud was such an avid snuggler.

7) Heaven

Cid sat back in his chair and just watched his strange little family during their weekly dinner together. Yuffie was talking Aerith's ear off about something or other, Leon was looking fearfully at the mashed potatoes that seemed to be moving, Tifa was attempting to talk with Dyme while trying to ignore the lusty glances he and Cloud were sending each other.

The pilot nodded and smiled brightly. It couldn't get better than this.

8) Innocence

Really it shouldn't have surprised them the way that it did. Dyme had no memory of the time he was a Nobody or before he became one. Most of what he knew was a kind of muscle memory and quick uptake. So really it shouldn't have been that hard to figure out.

Except they hadn't figured it out. And everyone was surprised when they found out. Yuffie cracking up was probably not the appropriate response though. Nor was her offer to give him The Talk.


	7. Anniversary

Somewhere between moving in together and moving back in with the others because of an unfortunate house fire, Cloud forgot about their anniversary. He remembered when going over a work schedule with Leon and realized that he and Dyme had gotten together two years ago. He almost choked on his coffee when he realized he'd missed it.

"Oh no."

Leon pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Whatever is about to come out of your mouth, please don't let it have to do with Dyme."

"I forgot our anniversary."

"You know when your anniversary is?"

"I thought I did." Cloud flipped the pages of the calendar. "Shit, it was two months ago."

"What? How could you forgot for a whole two months?"

"Oh god, what if Dyme remembered and it was a test. I failed the test."

"I sincerely doubt he's been holding this against you for two months." Leon slapped his hand away from the calendar to look at the schedule again. "Take him out to dinner or something. I don't care, just don't let it interrupt work."

"I _forgot._"

"So I heard." Hours were scratched out and changed. "If I give you tomorrow off will you stop panicking and do actual work today?"

"What if he thinks I don't take our relationship seriously?"

"Then he'll leave you and run away with the first person to come on to him in his drunken state. It will be very sad and we'll probably find his murdered body in a ditch somewhere. Are you going to work today or not?"

"He's going to get murdered because I forgot our anniversary."

"Okay, so that's a no on work." Leon shoved him out of the kitchen. "Dyme! Cloud remembered your anniversary finally! Come break up with him or whatever so restoration work can be done."

Dyme barely looked up from the jigsaw puzzle he and Sora were doing. "You forgot our anniversary because that's the week our house burned down. But clearly your priorities are not right so I am breaking up with you. We had a good run but I clearly don't mean enough to you."

"Good, thanks for getting that done." Leon steered Cloud out of the house. "He'll be home early to take you somewhere nice. We're going to work."

Cloud decided then and there that he didn't like how close Dyme and Leon had become. Clearly they going to team up and ruin his life. Or run away together.

"Promise me you won't run off with Dyme."

Leon actually looked pained by the idea. "I promise I will not run off with Dyme."

"Because you and Aerith are in love."

"Yes Cloud, because Aerith and I are in love. Its a very real love that will stand the test of time." Leon smirked at him. "And we remember our anniversaries."

"Blow me."


End file.
